Forever a Kit
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: Mosskit died as a kit and feel jealousy about how she never got to become a warrior like her brother and sister did when Brindleface comes to comfort her. One-Shot for LeafClan's Free-For-All Challenge.


**This is just a short little one-shot about Mosskit and her thoughts on forever being a kit in StarClan. I hope you guys like it! It's for LeafClan's Free-For-All Challenge where one had to simply choose a cat from the stories. I chose Mosskit. **

Mosskit looked down at the camp below, seeing the warriors do their warrior duties. She felt a small pang of jealousy as she saw how respected they were. Stonepelt was deputy and Mistyfoot had become Mistystar in their lifetimes. Mosskit knew her two siblings didn't remember her in their lives, or if they did they remembered a whisper of her. There was no way they remembered the games they played together as kits. Sometimes Mosskit wondered what it would be like if she was given a chance to live instead of doomed to be a kit for eternity. Though they had both been dead for seasons, she could not help but feel cheated out of the life she could have had. "Mosskit," the little gray and white she-cat perked her ears but made no movement. "Mosskit, it's time for bed."

She turned around to see Brindleface looking at her with soft eyes. "Mosskit, all the other kits are in the nursery. Why don't you come join us? Snowfur said she was going to get some of the elders from the first days of the Clans to come tell stories."

Mosskit shook her head. "No thanks, Brindleface." She didn't want to spend any more time with the other eternal kits. She knew them all too well for the games to be fun anymore. Brindleface sat down next to Mosskit and licked her ear comfortingly.

"Why don't you tell me what's the matter? Maybe there's something I can do to help." The pretty tabby's eyes were full of love for the kit that wasn't even her own. It made the pain in Mosskit even worse. What if she was able to have lived long enough to become a mother? Would she have been able to show love like that, or would she have been like her own mother, who loved her Clan so much that she was willing to sacrifice her own happiness?

"I don't want to talk about it, Brindleface. There's nothing you can do to help me." Mosskit and Brindleface sat in silence for a few moments, staring at the eternally starry sky before Brindleface spoke again.

"You're wondering what life you could have had if you lived, aren't you?" the queen asked quietly. Mosskit was silent for a moment before letting her emotions get the best of her.

"It's not fair, Brindleface! Why did I have to die so young? Why did any of us? Snowkit doesn't deserve it! Hollykit and Larchkit... none of us! We all could have had amazing lives! We could have been leaders and medicine cats, Brindleface! What about the kits we could have had? They'll never exist now. They died with us!" The young she-cat looked at the older one and saw she was filled with just as much emotion.

"I know just how you feel, Mosskit. What if I lived longer? Would my kits have had siblings? Would any of my other kits have been leaders?" Brindleface took a breath before speaking again. "Mosskit, just because you had a short life doesn't mean it was in vain. The most painful moments in StarClan are when a kit comes to join our rank. I'll tell you a secret, though. Kits don't stay kits forever. One day, Mosskit, you are going to grow up and experience what it is like to be an apprentice and eventually a warrior. Maybe you will meet a nice tom and have kits of your own. They'll all live and grow up here. They'll never feel the pain of the world below, Mosskit. Just let yourself feel like you're ready, and eventually, you will grow up."

Mosskit looked at the she-cat with disbelief. "Really?"

Brindleface nodded. "Mistfeather and Nightwing were kits when they joined StarClan. Now they both have mates and kits of their own. Are you ready to join them, Mosskit?"

Mosskit thought about it for a moment before giving her response. "Brindleface, I've got eternity to grow up. I don't think it would hurt if I stayed a kit a little while longer."

Brindleface let out a purr. "Very good. Now why don't you go back to the nursery? Cloudspots should be there to tell some stories about how the Clans came to be."

**Well I hoped you guys liked it! When I started writing I was going a completely different way with this story, but this just sorta happened. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Hugs and Kisses!**

**-Juliet (Mosskit of LeafClan) **


End file.
